MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2 Ghost variant
* * |affiliation=* ** }} The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2 Ghost variant is second generation MJOLNIR powered armor. It is primarily used for infiltration. It is the first human powered armor that use Ancient Human active camouflage technology reverse engineered from a suit of Ancient Human combat armor found in a remote system at the edges of human explored space. The armor is rather light compared to other variants to allow the user more flexibility and speed. This light weight comes from taking away armor plating, making the armor less resistant to damage and making the Spartan less of a front line fighter. The armor doesn't have the standard bulky look of most MJOLNIR armors but is slim, almost as if the wearer have two suits of inner suits. This is done to make sure that the user can move smoothly without being concerned about hitting any surfaces in narrow passages. Overview Systems VISR 6.0 The GHOST's helmet has a new and improved version of the VISR that not only act to illuminate surrounding, navigation system, displaying mission objectives, highlight enemies but also highlight cameras, sensor equipment or other known security systems known to humanity used by both the USNC and the Covenant, making it much easier for the user to sneak around unnoticed. The VISR 6.0 can also interact with the suit's motion tracker if the user so wishes to. Biofoam Energy shielding The suit's primary defense is its energy shield as its armor is very thin compared to other MJOLNIR armors. There was however not enough room for a more powerful shield generator if it was to keep its extreme advantage in stealth over standard powered armors. A secondary function the energy shield have is to absorb thermal radiation radiated from the user and the suit, going so far as to absorb up to 35 % of all the thermal radiation. This adsorbed radiation goes to keep up the energy shield which helps to recharge the shield if it takes damage, giving the suit a lower recharge time compared to other armors though this is barely noticeable. Cloaking system The suit's cloaking system can be counted among the best outside of Forerunner stealth systems as it has been reverse-engineered from an Ancient Human combat armor specialized in stealth operations. Components from reverse-engineered Covenant systems can also be found among the suit's cloaking systems to better close the gap between human and Ancient Human technology, though many of the suits more advanced systems seems to operate on something that is far different than the technology usually found in Forerunner artifacts. While cloaked the user is nearly impossible to spot while running around with the naked eye, even more so than the Covenant Active Camouflage. The downside of this cloaking system is that it require its own Deuterium booster packs to opperate at full capacity and that these packs needs to replaced with new ones in extended operations. This possibly required the user to be outfitted with additional packs, taking up equipment space that could have been used for other useful tools. Armor layers Thermal suppression layer The thermal suppression layer function a bit like the energy shield's second function. It absorb heat generated by the user and recycle it to power systems. Though it wasn't developed for absorbing heat for such magnitudes it has been observed to absorb heat from plasma and energy bolts fired at the suit. The small amount of heat absorbed from such sources are far from enough to truly stop the bolt but it might lessen the damage done to the user. Another problem that have been documented is that the layer might overload from absorbing too much heat and will result in system breakdown that could potentially overload the rest of the suit's systems. Damascus Materials are currently furiously working day and night to fixing this problem and are slowly making progress. Titanium nanocomposite bodysuit External armor Notable users Delta Company * Daniele-D003 *Daiki-D217 Fireteam Cell *James Summer *Steven Bones *Simon Garret *Kenny Ianson *Samuel Bowman